baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Brage's Life Spared
, Potion of Stone Giant Strength, Reputation +1, Two-handed Sword (cursed) |available_in = Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition }} If you answer Captain Brage's riddle correctly (dialog option 4: "Death") and then choose clemency over violence (dialog option 1) the side quest The Tale of Captain Brage "morphs" into the completed quest Brage's Life Spared (see Journal#Mischievous Journal Entries for morphing and other anomalies). This is the most lucrative outcome of the quest, yielding 1000 xp, 1000 gp and Reputation +1, as opposed to Oublek's reward of 500 xp and 250 gp, which becomes even more lucrative if you then proceed to treacherously kill both Brage and the temple priest Nalin for an additional 1400 xp each plus extra loot, most notable Mace +1 Nalin is carrying. The only loot on Brage's body at this point is 83 gp; you already have the cursed sword and the potion that he was carrying, his Chain Mail mysteriously disappears, as does his body so that you cannot compound your treachery by also claiming Oublek's reward. Due to some strange game mechanics, it is possible to achieve this quest completion while still in Chapter 1, even though its "parent" quest requires Chapter 2. This is a mere technicality, however, as leaving the temple once this quest is complete triggers the transition from Chapter 1 to Chapter 2. Dialog The long sequence of dialog that leads from The Tale of Captain Brage to Brage's Life Spared is as follows: I pray you left a trail of crumbs to lead us all back again. The others did not, so they have decided to stay. Shall we try to find the way home together? I pose to you a riddle, the answer to which I once knew but now cannot perceive. Remind me, and we shall all return unto the day. Fail, and stay with me in the dark, forgetting whence we came. It has neither mouth nor teeth, yet it eats its food steadily. It has neither village nor home, neither hands nor feet, yet it wanders everywhere. It has neither country nor means nor office nor pen, yet it is ready for fight—always. By day and by night there is wailing about it. It has no breath, yet to all it appears. *1:-'War' *2:-'Wind' *3:-'The Insect' *4:-'Death' *5:-'The Circus' *6:-'The Moon' *7:-'A Bear' *8:-'An Outlaw' (You choose 4:-'Death') The end of night, where the light shines unto mine eyes and I can see clearly once again! What hath I wrought?! 'Tis horrible, HORRIBLE! I will welcome the block that must await me at Nashkel! How could I live with what I've done?! Please, thou must guide me to the town that I might pay for my crimes! I fear I can keep my senses for only so long, and I must not be allowed to do this again! Too many good people have lost their lives to me! Please... *1:-'We'll see you back safe as we can, though I don't see how killing you will help those that have died. We shall take you to the temple of Helm in hopes that you may be healed.' *2:-'There be a bounty on your head, Brage. A bounty that says nothing of the rest of you! I'll not take the chance that you'll lose your mind again! Since they'll kill you anyway, you die here and now!' (You choose 1:-'We'll see you back safe...') Note: From this point, the dialog proceeds beyond your control. You can neither interrupt nor have any further effect upon it. I fear I can do nothing for those I've wronged, whether I live or die, and I still know not what led me to this. It's like a foul presence in my mind! I can only imagine that I have finally succumbed to battle fatigue. Take my weapon that I might not harm another! Use it if thou wish, though I'd rather it be destroyed. Innocent blood on everything! I'd only just acquired the sword. Such a waste this has been. Take me to Nashkel, I can bear this no longer. Note: At this point the game sends you to the Temple of Helm in Nashkel, where the rest of the dialog proceeds. First, however, you are awarded with Brage's cursed sword, a Potion of Stone Giant Strength, 1000 xp and Reputation +1. You are also informed of a journal update to the quest The Tale of Captain Brage; you will never see this journal update, however, because it is later erased when it becomes the completed quest Brage's Life Spared. Brage: No, I cannot show my face here after what I've done! Just give me to the guard that I might take my punishment as I should! Do not disgrace me further in front of Helm! Nalin: Calm yourself, Brage. Helm sees all that he wishes and knows much of what you do not. It was your hands indeed that did many a foul deed, but it was not your will alone. Intent is vital, and yours was influenced without your knowledge. Justice will be done, but with atonement, not punishment. Brage: But my crimes... my family... I don't want to go on! Nalin: If you are returned to the garrison, yours will be the only willful killing that has occurred about this matter. It would be a waste of your life which, fractured though it is, can still contribute much. Helm will see you through. As for our intrepid friends here, I shall exceed the reward offered by Oublek. After all, it was the same task of bringing Brage to justice. The temple is in your debt for the return of its lost son. Note: And, finally, you are further rewarded with 1000 gp, and your journal is once more updated: Journal *Triggered By: Returning Brage alive to the Temple of Helm *Journal Section: Done Quests *Quest Title: Brage's Life Spared *Entry Title: Brage's Life Spared *Quest Begins: Special; was quest The Tale of Captain Brage *Quest Completed: I have returned Brage to Nashkel, but to the temple of Helm instead of the garrison. Hopefully he can atone for his deeds and receive the help that he needs. Achievement